Inuyasha vs Naraku
by bamboou
Summary: Inuyasha is fighting Naraku to get the whole jewel from him, and to avenge his friends.
1. Inuyasha vs Naraku

Inu Yasha vs. Naraku

It was a cold and dark night, the fog was thick and there was no way out of this hell. They where surly lost. "InuYasha do you know where we are going, do you have any scene of direction'. 'Miroku shut up! Why don't you try leading us'. 'Fine then'. They walked a long why then they came in a clearance. 'See I told you where we are going'. Well are you sure about that Miroku'. In front of them there was a great demon. 'Inuyasha there is a large shard of the shicone jewel inside of it'. 'Thanks Kagome I will tear this demon to shreds'. Inuyasha ripped out the tetsaiga and casted the wind scar. The blast flew towards the demon and it deflected off him. The Demon turned around. The demon had horns, a devil tail and, a warped and misshaped body that was not to be scene be mortal eye.

'Inuyasha you had ventured hard and now your quest shall end. 'Who are you foul demon'? 'Inuyasha you fool can you not see who I am'. Inuyasha looked at his back and saw a spider mark. '…Naraku…Naraku! 'Yes Inuyasha and this time it is the real me and you have not a chance in hell to defeat me'. 'We will see about that!' 'Inuyasha ran at him and whacked Naraku hard with the tetsaiga, but not a scratch on him. "Wind tunnel!' The wind tunnel sucked up everything; Naraku was standing there not moving an inch. 'Take this fool'. Naraku shot out a giant red insect; it got into Miroku before he could close the wind tunnel. Kagome and Songo ran to Miroku, 'all…i…. wanted was…. to…. kill Naraku…but…. inuyasha…must avenge me…agggghhh'. Miroku's eye fill with red he took one last breath and then he exploded. Songo froze in terror; she turned around and pulled out her boomerang. 'Take this Naraku!' She whipped it at Naraku, but that and a great mistake. Naraku grabbed the boomerang and threw it back. The boomerang flew at her and sliced her at the waist.

'Finally…i…can…see Kohaku…again…aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". She fell to the ground killala and kagome sat there wishing this were a dream. 'You bastard'! InuYasha casted wind scar at Naraku over and over again, Naraku was to fast and it didn't hit him. Killala was flying with Shippo on him. They flew over Naraku. 'Fox fire!' The attack didn't do anything g to naraku. ' O I'm sorry did you do that'. Naraku hit Killala hard; Killala fell to the ground and Shippo made a soft landing. Naraku looked and Killala and made a pitiful laugh; and stepped on him.

Kagome was frozen in fear, Shippo was running away from Naraku and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. " Inuyasha took one last shot at trying to Wind Scar hit Naraku. "Wind Scar, Wind Scar, Wind Scar!'. All the shots flew towards Naraku." Inuyasha watch out for Shippo!' All the shots were heading to Naraku, the first missed and second one missed and the third one hit Shippo. 'Hahahahahahha Inuyasha it is over you will fall just like your friends did.

Inuyasha Kneeled to the ground, he started pulsing. He got up red demon eyes and purple marks. 'Inuyasha how did you turn into a demon', Kagome whispered to herself. 'Who knows but I'm in full control and noting will stop me now. Inuyasha ran at incredible speed to Naraku. Inuyasha went right behind him a cut Naraku's hand off. The great demon hand turned to normal when it hit the ground. Inuyasha would not give Naraku a chance, he ripped apart Naraku like he was nothing. Then He cut Naraku in the trough. The great demon went on his knees. "Inuyasha you have not defeated evil; evil has just disappeared'. The demon Naraku was no more his body turned to dust and blew away in the wind. Inuyasha turned back to normal and picked up the shicone jewel. Kagome came running to Inuyasha and hugged him and she started to cry. "Why Inuyasha why?

!.Inuyasha woke up! . He quickly realised it was a dream and sighted. He looked around and saw everyone in there sleeping bags. Then he looked beside him, and saw Kagome sitting there frozen in fear staring at something. Inuyasha look beside him and saw what she was looking at. Naraku's hand……

**_Evil has not been defeated it has just disappeared. _**


	2. Inuyasha meets Keito

InuYasha meets Keito

(This story is a continue of the story 'Inuyasha vs. Naraku')

Inuyasha could not believe what he had seen. "Kagome was all of it true; did he really fight Naraku". "Yes InuYasha we did, it was not a dream it really happened. Inuyasha did not know what to say, he walked over to the sleeping bags and just couldn't look inside. "Inuyasha lets go back to Lady Kaede, I got the jewel of the four soul". Inuyasha grabbed all the sleeping bags and buried them and headed of to see lady Kaede.

When they got to the town Kaede was there picking herbs. "Kaede! We have the Jewel of the four souls; it is in whole once again". Kaede quickly got up and ran over to Inuyasha and Kagome. " My word how did you find the jewel I thought you lost it". " The evil demon Naraku had it; so we took it back with force". "Say where are the others". "They didn't make it; Naraku was to powerful, we almost lost but I some how went full demon and was in complete control". " Oh, well there is noting we can do about that but did you say you went full demon and was in control". "Yes and it happened when I had the tetsaiga". "Ok right now we must get rid of the jewel; more and more evil demon will come to steal the jewel, and I think your brother Sesshomaru is still after it". "You're right about that but can't I use it to become a full fledged demon". "Yes, you can but do you want to, once you do it there is no turning back. "Inuyasha I think you should, it is what you wanted ever since you herd of the jewel". Kagome if you think I should then I shall. But didn't you want me to become human"? "Yes but if you have never been a half demon you would have never have kill Naraku and restored peace, I think if you should for everyone ". "Ok Kagome I will for you Miroku, sango, Shippo, and Killala".

Inuyasha held up the jewel in the air. "Inuyasha if you want to power prove to your self you can handle it". Inuyasha started to pulse, the ground started to shake, the sky turned dark. Kagome and Kaede stepped back. Then there was a bright light and it stopped. "Humph, did it do anything"? " Yes it has, but you can become a demon right away. You must first find a way to awaken the power". "Why the hell dose everything have to be so complicated".

" Inuyasha I want to go home now". " Ok if you do can you bring some of those fried potatoes". "Inuyasha I'm going home and I'm not coming back, all of this is to hard for me. I have been failing classes; I just want to go home". Kagome run crying into the forest towards the well, Inuyasha ran after her. "Kagome please do not go noting will be the same without you". "Inuyasha I'm going to miss you as must as you will miss me". Kagome walk up to Inuyasha and kissed him. "Kagome here take the jewel to remember use, I will miss you". "Ok… bye Inuyasha". Kagome jumped into the well.

Inuyasha was Walking back to the village, and then on his way there Kikyou was sitting on a stump. "Inuyasha it seems you are in love with Kagome and I pity you. She dose not love you, if she did she wouldn't have gone away". "Kikyou what do you know, I love her more then I love you so get lost!". Kikyou got up and walked to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha think about what you are saying, we where in love right when we met each other, why would you say you do not love me? " Because you are evil, you have been wanting to kill me since you came back even though I told you the story of what really happened". "Inuyasha do you have to Jewel with you?' "No, and even if I did have it I still wouldn't give it to you". "Oh but I saw you kill Naraku, all of your friends died". " THAT IS ENOUGH"! Inuyasha pulled out his tetsaiga and hit Kikyou. Kikyou fell to the ground. "ahhhhhhhh….if you don't have it who dose…….". "KAGOME"! And with one fatal blow Inuyasha slain Kikyou once and for all.

Inuyasha was walking back then the well started to glow. "Kagome"! Inuyasha ran back to the well and looked in. But I wasn't Kagome. It was a girl with black hair and was wearing what looked like a pilot suit. "Where am I? Hey you up their can you help me up. Thank you dog person, uhhhhh where am I". "You are in the futal era. What is your name and how did you get here"? " My name is Keito and I don't know how I got here". "Come with me." Inuyasha and Keito walked to see Kaede. "ummm so Mr. Dog person what is your name"?" My name is Inuyasha." "Oh".

When they got to Lady Kaede they when into the house for some questioning. "So your name is Keito and you are from the year 2809"." Yup and I'm a Canadian pilot". " And you are fighting some weirdo people called americans". 'Yup they try to take over Canada but we won so then they try to attack Japan, and some Canadians when to help the Japanese". "So how did you get here"? "I was walking through a broken shrine and an accidentally tripped and fell in the well". Inuyasha then saw a shine in her pocket. "What is that there in your pocket"? "Oh this". Keito pulled out the jewel of the four souls.

To be continued……….


End file.
